User talk:Wesker Albert
Well, when I got the achievement, it was an accident, more or less. The Witch was in our way, and I was worried the other Survivors would get her mad. So...I just...walked up behind her, and as her head started turning back to face me...I let go. By some stroke of luck, it shot her in the face, thus killing her instantly. Needless to say, I was surprised. Also, in the future, please be sure to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~)! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks So have you gotten all of the Achivements in the game? and also i dont get the whole tildes thing sign name like this (Wesker) :No, not yet. I'm still missing Zombicidal Maniac, What Are You Trying to Prove?, Zombie Genocidest (I'm short 1,761), Unbreakable, Akimbo Assassin, Safety First (I'm close to that, too), Stomach Upset, Untouchables, Nothing Special, Barf Bagged, and Lamb 2 Slaughter. However, I don't play for the achievements, I play for fun. Anything I get in the meantime just happens. If I really wanted to, I'm pretty sure that getting Unbreakable, Akimbo Assassin, and Safety First would be relatively easy. :The four tildes will be replaced with your signature, which, unless you've created a custom signature, will consist of a link to your user page, maybe your talk page, and the fourth tilde will show exactly when you made the edit. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Tip to get the just use pistol achivement, just go with a party of four and dont pick up any other wep. so when you get pounced are incapitated when you get back to ur feet u wont have ur strong wep. equiped, also take no dammage after choppter is summoned, on no mercy, when you get to the radio summon it clib all the way to the top of the building, u will know if your in the right place because there is two metel boxes up there you can go between, anyways go to the bace look off the edge and you will see a pipe attached to the building, stay close to the wall when you jump off and you will land on the pipe, that will keep u safe from the hord(easy to shoot them) and the tank cant get to you, just make sure you have a partner with you because the hunter can pounce you, easy trick, and if your good enough you can walk the edge untill pipes come down, crouch and go as far as yu can(semi under) when ur lodged in the lit the comp. play(hit take a brake, only in co-op, 2-4 players) any way hit take a brake, that will shoot you to the safe house, when in there, you can close the door, all the zombies rush you but there stuck so your safe, tanks come boomers all that stuff, have your partners do that too,(works better with 4 player co-op) then you can stay in there and kill so many wnwmies, my high was 42tho killed in there, thats what it said at the end when it says this many zombies were harmed in the making of this film, very easy trick, and you can kill so many of them, i dont know it it works on the pc version tho, all i got is a 360, but give it a try, never gets old.... (wesker)